1. Field of the Invention
An air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner, which is installed at an indoor ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus, which cools or heats a room using a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, and an indoor heat exchanger. The air conditioner may be a cooling apparatus for cooling a room interior and a heating apparatus for heating the room interior, or may be by a combined apparatus for both cooling and heating.
Among various air conditioners, a ceiling-type air conditioner includes a body that include an indoor unit installed at a ceiling, an indoor heat exchanger disposed in the body and a blower disposed in the body so as to draw indoor air, cause the air to pass through the indoor heat exchanger, and discharge the air.
The body is open at the lower face thereof, and an intake and discharge unit including an air inlet and an air outlet is coupled to the open lower portion of the body. The body is generally embedded in the ceiling whereas the intake and discharge unit is installed outside the ceiling and visible from the room interior.
The intake and discharge unit includes a vane for opening or closing the air outlet. The vane is coupled at a side area thereof to a rotating shaft of a motor so as to open or close the air outlet using the driving force of the motor. However, since the motor is installed only at the side area of the vane, there is a problem whereby the vane cannot uniformly close the air outlet throughout the entire range from the side area, at which the motor is installed, to the other side area, which is opposite the motor.
The intake and discharge unit includes a control box for controlling or displaying the state of operation of the air conditioner. Such configuration is problem some in that condensed water, which is generated in the indoor heat exchanger and may fall on the intake and discharge unit, flow into the control box and reach a control board disposed in the control box during the operation of the air conditioner.
In addition, it is cumbersome to remove the intake and discharge unit from the body, which is necessary during maintenance and inspection procedures.